


daddy's girl

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst if u squint, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, daddy wakatoshi, katsumi is adorable, past ushisuga, shiratorizawa team - Freeform, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: oikawa tooru never expected to see the day that his mortal enemy finally becomes a father to a seven year-old baby girl.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	daddy's girl

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware that this story will mention child abandonment in the next chapters so if that stuff triggers you, please skip ahead.

it's a sunday when tooru goes grocery shopping for food. it's been a while since he usually gets iwaizumi to do it, iwaizumi is currently in sendai for a press conference about his business— oh did i mention that iwaizumi is now a businessman? great for him!

as tooru fishes through the vegetables, picking out the pieces that were the best out of the bunch, he feels something or atleast someone tugging his shirt.

when he looks up from the vegetable crate, there's a little girl looking up at him with round eyes, glassy with a gorgeous shade of olive green.

her hair is shoulder length, the top half of it tied in cute french braids. she's wearing a pretty blue dress, a small bag wrapped around her short torso.

"oh," tooru puts down the bell pepper and crouches down to match the little girl's height.

"hello there," he speaks in a gentle voice, waving at her. the girl is still quiet. "do you need something? where are your parents?" she shakes her head.

"can't find papa.." she says, voice sad. tooru can't help but feel bad. surely he'll give this girl's father an earful. "can you help me?" the little girl asks, her small had holding onto the sleeve of tooru's sweater.

she looks like she's about to cry and tooru has no choi but to say 'yes'– not that he's complaining. he loves kids!

"of course— but what's your name?" clearly the gurl is hesitant about telling a stranger her name. "k-katsumi.." she says finally, looking at her tiny shoes. tooru only smiles. "alrighty then katsumi-chan, i'm oikawa tooru. nice to meet you." he stands up and holds out a hand.

katsumi takes it, and "thank you" she says. 

"so what does your daddy look like?" tooru asks, picking out the bell pepper from earlier and plopping it in his shopping cart. "papa is big and very strong! he is handsome too!" it was clear that this little girl was proud of her father. it wasn't evident in her face, but it was evident in the way she spoke.

tooru chuckles. handsome huh? must explain why katsumi is quite pretty, must be from the genes. her features are quite familiar, but tooru can't remember who she resembles.

"where did you last see your papa? is he not with your mama?" she shakes her head. "i don't have a mama...it's jus' me and papa!" she smiles a little. tooru feels bad. did her parents separate? did her mom die? why does she not have a mother? her father must have a hard time.

"papa was at the place with all the doors! it was really cold there!" and tooru immediately knows what she's talking about. "i see— but why did you run away from him?" tooru asks as the two make their way to the frozen aisle only to find it empty, not even a tumble weed visible.

katsumi lets out a small moise of disappointment. "where's papa..?" she looks up at oikawa with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. the brunette crouches down and gently pats her head. 

"hey, don't cry katsumi-chan. your papa is probably worried and looking for you so don't worry, we can find him." the little sniffles, wiping her damp eyes with her hands. "okay.."

the two continue to stroll around the store in search of katsumi's (lousy) father. 

eventually it comes to a halt when a man, taller than tooru exits from the chips aisle with a panicked expression. he had looks like he had lost something important and when katsumi runs up to him, exclaiming the word "papa!!", he feels something hit him.

especially when he looks up to meet the eyes of her father. it's the same olive hair and the eyes a tad more darker, his hair a little longer and framing his face nicely.

it's his high school rival, and tooru's mouth goes dry at the sight of the man. surely, he knew that wakatoshi had quit playing volleyball a year or two ago due to personal reasons (he swore he's not stalking him) and now he's currently a lawyer, board certified and all that.

wakatoshi picks up the little girl, supporting her on his arm as she held onto his shirt.

"hey princess, where'd you go? i was worried about you," the latter spoke in a soft voice, one that tooru has never heard in the years he's met wakatoshi.

"i just saw the puppy and then i couldn't find you.." the little girl frowned. "hey it's alright, but don't run off like that anymore, okay?" katsumi's eyes brighten up, smiling as wakatoshi pecks her cheek softly.

tooru feels like he's intruding and as he's about to run away, wakatoshi calls out to him. "thank you for helping my daugh..ter.." the taller's words cut off when the brunette faces him. they're both in a state of shock, having them not see each other for years.

"oikawa?" the brunette just shrugs. "hey wakatoshi, long time no see." he waves awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the taller, but he feels eyes on him.

"i didn't know you had a kid..." tooru blurts out a chuckle. wakatoshi nods. "yeah..this is katsumi. what do we say to people who help us?" he turns to face the girl in his arms.

"thank you for helping me find papa.." she waves. tooru smiles, bowing at both. "of course, but watch over her properly, ushiwaka. good thing i found her or someone would've taken her." he nags and wakatoshi just chuckles, walking closer to the brunette. 

"yeah. as soon as i turned to look at katsumi, i couldn't find her. thank you, oikawa." the latter smiles. it's pleasant and tooru feels butterflies in his tummy. "anytime. have a great day you two." theres a bitter taste in his mouth when he turns to push his cart into the next aisle, but it all fades when katsumi calls out for him.

"oikawa-san!" she calls out, the brunette stopping in his tracks. he turns around, watching the little girl walk towards him. "do you wanna go to my birthday party tomorrow?" she shyly asks.

the brunette looks up at ushijima. "it's her seventh birthday, and we were buying stuff to prepare for tomorrow." 

tooru bends over and pats her head gently. "i'd love to. do you have friends who will be over?" the little girl nods. "uncle satori, uncle shira, uncle eita, uncle reon, uncle 'somu, and so many more!!" her eyes practically sparkle when she mentions her uncles.

the brunette looks up at ushijima with a smile. "so everyone from shiratorizawa?" he raises a brow. "well, she'll have a few school friends, though there aren't many kids her age in our neighborhood." wakatoshi scratches his cheek. 

"ah i see, well i don't mind. i can mess around with semi and shirabu." the brunette smiles. it had been a while since he'd seen those two dimwits. "okay, i'll go!" tooru stands up, and katsumi squeals with excitement.

wakatoshi picks her up, laughing as the little girl sung random words in happiness.

tooru goes home with a full heart and he can't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this first chapter! mess with me on twitter @kenssihwa


End file.
